In the vending and food industry, speed of delivering a vended product is very crucial, especially products requiring high energy processing such as a microwaved product. A high powered commercial microwave typically requires a 220 volt outlet and may consume as many as 2,000 Watts. An associated problem is that very few vending locations can routinely provide 220 volt outlets. One conventional option for dealing with this problen is to provide a 3,800 watt, 120 volt outlet in combination with a high powered 6 KVA step Up Transformer (110 V to 220 V). However, this option may generate significant expense. A new outlet will most likely be required, which must be done installed by a certified electrician with proper building code permits. In many cases, other structural modifications will be required. For example, walls may need to be broken into and drop ceilings removed, depending on the location of the main electrical panel relative to the outlet where the machine needs to be installed. This is both time consuming and an expensive proposition for the installation of a vending machine. Moreover, building management may not allow such modifications.